Tokyo Heart
by LaylathePenguin
Summary: <html><head></head>Makoto and Haruka on a little date in Tokyo, and the heart-to-heart talk we've been waiting for</html>


"Hey, Haru, over here!" Makoto waved from the entrance of Haruka's university. Haruka walked over, adjusting the bag he had from one shoulder to another. "I found this yummy restaurant not far from here, wanna go?" asked Makoto happily. Haruka sighed.

"Why not." It wasn't like he had a lot of stuff to do, and eating out once in a while would be nice. Makoto lead the way, but the pair soon realized that maybe that hadn't been the best idea.

They were lost.

"Uwaaaah, Haru, I'm sorry! I thought I knew this area well enough but…" Makoto said apologetically. Haruka sighed.

"It's fine; let's just go somewhere we can ask for directions." Haruka turned and started walking towards a small store. Makoto was just about to follow when he heard a loud rumbling sound.

"Oh no, is it going to rain? I think I have my umbrella here some—"

"Makoto," interrupted Haruka. "That, uh, that was my stomach," he muttered, embarrassed. Makoto looked shocked for a moment, and broke into a laugh. "Don't laugh!" grumbled Haruka, his cheeks tinted with red. "Look, there's a sushi shop, let's just get something there," he said, quickly walking towards it. Makoto laughed.

"Yes, yes, if it's sushi they'll probably have mackerel too~" Makoto followed Haruka into the shop, and they took a seat in a booth. They ordered their food, which of course, mainly consisted of mackerel. "Haru, you know how they say 'you are what you eat'? If you eat too much mackerel maybe you'll really turn into one… Remember that time when Nagisa got me to kiss a fish because he thought it was you? Haha, that was pretty funny, thinking back on it!" Talking about old memories seemed to be a habit of Makoto's, and Haruka usually just sat quietly and nodded.

"You didn't have to kiss it," mumbled Haruka, nibbling on his sushi.

"But I couldn't just leave you in fish form!" cried Makoto. "That would've been mean!"

"It wasn't me in the first place."

"Even so…!"

"…" They finished the rest of the meal in a comfortable silence, and Makoto paid. "I'll do it next time," said Haruka.

"Mhm~" Makoto agreed blissfully. "Ahh, they have such good food, it's a shame this shop isn't well known..." sighed Makoto happily. Haruka simply nodded in agreement. Their mackerel really was made very well. "Well, I've gotta get home; come with to the train station?"

"Yeah." They set off towards the station, Makoto humming while walking. As they walk, Haruka glances over at Makoto. The setting sun illuminates his facial features and Haruka looks over them all. The way his hair casts slight shadows over his eyes and nose; the way his lips are parted slightly, and how long his eyelashes are. Haruka finds himself smiling, and he stops in his steps with a sudden realization.

He's in love with Makoto. Haruka doesn't know how he came to this conclusion, but he knows. He just knows. Makoto has stopped walking, and is looking at Haruka with a worried expression. Haruka takes the chance and looks over Makoto once more. A lot of people, namely Rei, say Haruka is beautiful, but to him, Makoto is the most beautiful of all. The way his eyebrow furrow together, and his bright green eyes reflect the emotion he feels is just… wow. Haruka thinks about the warmth of Makoto's hand when he pulls him out of the cool pool water, and about Makoto's strong back, always supporting him. But most of all, Haruka loves Makoto's smile. Even though Makoto is looking at Haruka with concern right now, he can still see Makoto's stunning smile, and it makes his heart feel lighter. Haruka smiles at him, and Makoto's worried look melts into his signature smile. Haruka feels his heart pound, and aches with love for his best friend.

"…Makoto."

"Yes?" asks Makoto, still smiling.

"I…I, uh…" Makoto looks at him curiously. "I… want to eat mackerel," Haruka says lamely. Makoto laughs, and Haruka thinks that it sounds like a heavenly chorus.

"Haru, didn't you just eat? If you're still hungry I can take you to this great bakery I found. Oh, but it's getting late, you're probably tired right? Let's just stop by a convenience store and get some snacks instead," says Makoto. Haruka decides he really likes how Makoto rambles on and on about little things, until he realizes that Makoto only rambles because he's thinking about Haruka. Now he really _really_ likes it. Instead of saying so though, he just nods.

"Let's go to the bakery some other time then," he proposes, and walks towards Makoto. The two begin walking again.

"It's a date then!" declares Makoto cheerfully. Haruka stumbles a little at the word _date_ but regains his balance and simply nods. Haruka looks forward and sees the train station. "Well, see you tomorrow, Haru!" Makoto waves goodbye and heads toward the station.

"Wait!" shouts Haruka. "Since it's a weekend, do you want to just, um, stay over?" he asks tentatively.

"…I don't see why not?" replies Makoto, walking back towards Haruka. Side by side they walk towards Haruka's apartment. When they reach the front door, Haruka pushes open the door and goes in. "Haruuu, you should at least lock the door!" chides Makoto.

"Nothing of value to take," mutters Haruka, setting down his bag. Makoto does the same, and sits down on the small couch. He sighs, his shoulders moving up and down in accordance with his breathing. "I'll get the futon out." Haruka opens the closet and pulls out an extra futon for Makoto, who thanks him. Haruka watches carefully as Makoto arranges the futon, and takes notice of the way his expression changes from being cheerful to concentrated and he tries to figure out which side is up. As he moves to help him, Haruka can't help but notice that look of relief when Haruka is next to him, and the quick glance that Makoto gives him. Once the futon is all set up, Haruka sits and faces Makoto. Makoto smiles, and Haruka blushes unwillingly; because Makoto is just _so cute._ It's too much for Haruka and his newly recognized emotions. He can't hold himself back anymore; he needs to let his feelings be known.

"Makoto. I want to tell you something." Haruka chooses his words carefully. Makoto tilts his head to the side. "When… when you told me you were going to Tokyo for university, I felt… I guess I felt betrayed, because I… I always thought you'd be the one person who'd always stand by me, and I don't know; I guess it was just wishful thinking on my part. I… I should have realized this sooner, but I really need you by my side. I… I wasn't thinking clearly, so I said some pretty awful things and I—"

"Haru. You've already apologized, and that's enough. I'm sorry too; but I'm glad that you're not the only person who's being relied on in our relationship." Makoto looks at Haruka with a slightly saddened look.

"I need you, Makoto. You… you've always been there, and I really, really appreciate that. I could have gone anywhere to swim, but do you know why I chose Tokyo? Because you're here." Haruka said, his expression changing to a look of pain, and regret for not having shared his feelings before. "Ever since we were young you've always been here for me, and I don't want that to stop. I trust you, I believe in you, and above all, Makoto, I love you," confessed Haruka. Makoto's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak, but Haruka continued. "I should've realized it earlier, I really should have. Makoto, you're the person who's most important to me, and I treasure you so much. I wish I could have said it earlier, but I… I was afraid. I don't know why, it was stupid, I'm stupid, I just… I want you to know Makoto, it's meaningless without you. I've only come this far because you've been there, supporting me, through good and bad and I—"Haruka's outburst was stopped by a pair of lips, gently placed on his own. Makoto's lips were soft, matching Haruka's own.

The kiss was like a rose blooming; small and careful, blossoming into a radiant and passionate symbol of love. Haruka's late grandmother had told him kisses were the best way to transmit emotion, and he was feeling this first-hand. Makoto's endless love and affection for Haruka was being conveyed very clearly, and Haruka hoped his own feelings were being conveyed just as clearly. When the two parted, one look is all it took for them both to begin blushing furiously, and Makoto sputtering, trying to apologize for his sudden action.

"I… I don't know… I just, uh, I'm sorry!" Makoto clapped his hands together in apology, and Haruka, still blushing, smiled.

"It wasn't bad… I, um, I wouldn't mind doing it again?" Haruka's statement was phrased like a question, but inside he knew that he'd love to kiss Makoto again, feel Makoto's mouth on his again, and the tenderness and adoration that came with it again. It was different from the usual contact they had; unlike the hand-holding and leaning against each other, kissing felt more intimate, and it seemed to bring them closer together. Haruka decided it was his turn to take the initiative, and placed another quick kiss on Makoto's lips. It wasn't quite long enough to feel the emotion completely, so needless to say, it wasn't the last time they kissed that night. Over and over again they kissed, but no matter how many times, Haruka could never get enough of Makoto. As it turns out, they didn't need the extra futon. They slipped into Haruka's bed together, and Haruka buried his face into Makoto's warm chest and the latter continued to shower Haruka's head with kisses. Slowly, sleep overcame them both, and the world of dreams took over. But for Haruka, Makoto was his dream, and he wanted nothing more.


End file.
